


Secrets

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Don't copy to another site, Lolita, M/M, No Smut, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Data wears ouji/lotia fashion off duty. His boyfriend, Geordi, finds out.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoatDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatDemon/gifts).



Data liked to wear ouji and lotia fashion when he was off duty. No one else knew, but when he was in his quarters he liked to put on the pretty dresses and suits and twirl in the mirror. It gave him an odd sense of control over his body, one that normally he didnt feel like he had.

He tried his hardest to keep it from Geordi, because as much as he loved the man, he didn't know how Geordi would react. He knew that it wasn't a "normal" thing, per say, but he enjoyed it.

On that day he was trying on a new dress, blue and covered in stars. It had plenty of bows and ruffles and he loved it as he twirled in the mirror.

He turned to Spot and asked "do you like it, Spot?" Spot meowed, to which Data smiled and took as a yes.

Then the buzzer on the door rang and Data realized something. He did not have enough time to change out of the dress.

"Come in." He said, bowing to his fate of being discovered.

The doors slid open, and Geordi stepped inside. As the doors closed he saw what Data was wearing.

He froze. "Data."

"Geordi." Data replied, fiddling with the hem.

"You look amazing." Geordi said, stepping towards Data, and grabbing his hand. He pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. "I love you." He murmured against Data's lips. "Never feel like you have to hide anything from me."

"I love you too." Data said, before pulling Geordi closer.

**Author's Note:**

> The dress he's wearing: https://www.lolitain.com/bronzing-constellation-chiffon-bowknot-classic-lolita-sling-dress-p-7756.html


End file.
